la verdadera historia de to aru kagaku no railgun
by kitsunerojos8
Summary: railgun muestra la alegre vida de miaka mikoto, una chica muy popular y fuerte de ciudad academica o al menos eso es lo que vemos pero ¿y si lo que vemos no es lo que en realidad es? ¿te atrevería a descubrirlo?


Creepyspasta la verdadera historia de to aru no railgun

Uiharu era una chica de campo alejada de la ciudad ya que era la única chica de su edad los profesores del pueblo pudieron darle toda su atención haciendo que a la edad de solos 6 años sea un prodigio, a ella le encantaba las cosas de informática y computadora ya que en el campo no había muchas de ellas y se sentía especial a ser la que más sabia de eso en su pueblo, luego de unos años los profesores decidieron que lo mejor para ella sería ir a la ciudad a estudiar ya que su talento seria desperdiciado en el pequeño pueblo cosa que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y con tristeza la dejaron ir a una de las mejores instituciones que le dio una beca, la famosa escuela tokiwadai, ahí Uiharu espero poder hacer muchas amigas de su edad y poder hacer toda clase de cosas que una chica de su edad haría pero al ser del campo y al no ser tan rica como las otras chicas fue víctima del bullyng riéndose de ella y a veces incluso la molestaban físicamente haciendo que sus primeros meses sean muy duro para ella, pero aun así su sufrimiento no se comparaba con el que sufría su compañera de cuarto y única amiga misaka mikoto,

Mikoto era la hija de la cocinera y quien fue aceptada en la escuela a cambio de que su madre cobrase menos de lo que debería y que su hija ayude en la cocina gratis, debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando en la cocina sus notas eran muy bajas siendo la ultima en su clase haciendo que las demás chicas se burlen de ella diciendo que era una inútil y que no tenía lugar entre ellas, la llegada de Uiharu hizo muy feliz a mikoto ya que ahora tenía una amiga con quien hablar y compartir secretos incluso el hecho de que ella se drogaba lamiendo los sapos del estanques del jardín ya que era la única cosa que la calmaba después de que las chicas la molestasen, un día en que mikoto convenció a Uiharu a probar el lamer un sapo fueron sorprendida por la sensei harumi kiyama. Ambas temían que fuesen expulsadas pero en cambio la sensei le dijo que ella podría conseguirle droga de verdad si le daban dinero, aunque Uiharu estaba en contra mikoto la convenció de comprar la droga de la sensei convirtiendo a misaka en adicta y si bien Uiharu consumía un poco era en cantidades muy pequeñas y en raras ocasiones, nadie se dio cuenta ya que siempre se drogaban en su cuarto después de clases

Luego de que pasara un año mikoto y Uiharu eran inseparables siempre hacían todo juntas y se defendían entre sí de las demás quienes solo querían molestarlas, esto despertó la ira de la chica más popular del colegio misaki shokuhou quien era la que más se burlaba de mikoto un día en que la dos se separaron, misaki hablo con Uiharu invitándola a salir de compras usando como escusa el hecho de que se convirtiera en la número uno de su clase, Uiharu al principio se negó pero al final la rubia la convenció, al salir con misaki y la demás chicas que la trataban bien bajo órdenes de misaki Uiharu se sintió muy feliz y al ver que al fin vivía la vida que siempre soñó que tendría en la ciudad, ella salió en secreto con ellas durante unas dos semanas sin que mikoto lo sepa, al principio eran pequeña salidas hasta que pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ellas alejándose de misaka tal como lo planeaba misaki , Mikoto intento hablar con Uiharu pero esta se alejaba de ella cada vez mas e incluso le dijo que la dejara en paz esto hizo que mikoto se sintiera fatal

Un día en que uhiaru volvía de salir con sus nuevas "amigas" encontró el piso del cuarto completamente mojado, ella pensó que mikoto se había drogado de vuelta y que había traído unos sapos del estanques ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba cuando entro al baño para quejarse con su amiga diciendo lo inútil que era igual que como hacia las demás chicas pero al abrir la puerta del baño quedo completamente pálida y quieta al ver el cuerpo de misaka dentro de la bañera sufriendo convulsiones a causa de los 20 mil voltios que recorría su cuerpo por el secador de pelo dentro del agua, el grito de horror y terror de Uiharu alerto a toda la escuela, la policía se llevo el cuerpo de mikoto mientras su madre rompía en llanto al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña princesa, al oír los gritos del dolor de la madre de su mejor amiga Uiharu se sintió como una mierda mientras se lamentaba pensando que si no la hubiera abandonado nada de esto hubiera pasado

Luego del funeral de mikoto la vida de Uiharu fue muy dura para ella, como misaka ya estaba muerta y misaki se sentía culpable dejo de juntarse con uiharu junto con las demás chicas que hacían todo lo posible para estar lejos de uhiaru, ella empezó a ingerir más de la droga de kiyama y se empezó a imaginar un mundo perfecto para su difunta amiga en donde ella sea la más popular del colegio y también que su familia sea inmensamente rica y que incluso tenia supe poderes, en ese mundo que invento para su amiga ella no se habían conocidos y su lugar como compañera de cuarto lo toma un miembro del consejo estudiantil shirai kuroko quien siempre la trataban bien y que a veces las protegía de las otras chicas, en ella puso los sentimientos de amor que sentía por mikoto pero que nunca pudo confesar, si bien en este mundo era perfecto se podría ver ciertas cosas de la realidad como por ejemplo la obsesión de misaka por gekota una figura con forma de sapo representado su adicción a lamer los sapos y el hecho que su habilidad sea la electricidad se debe a su horrible muerte, aunque este mundo era perfecto uhiaru se sentía muy mal al no formar parte de el así que ella decide entrar a la fantasía como compañera de kuroko en judgment junto con saten ruiko una chica que le seguía la fantasía a Uiharu a cambio de que le diera un poco de la droga de kiyama que era muy cara y Uiharu conseguía gracias al dinero que ganaba hakeando pc, debido a una sobredosis de la droga de kiyama satén cayó en un coma , uhiaru se imagina a kuroko y misaka luchando contra kiyama y al final despertaron a la joven, pero en la realidad ella no despertó

Nunca despertó

Debido al coma de satén termino con más daño psicológico si bien ella la revivió en su fantasía la culpa se represento en acceleractor que era toda la maldad y crueldad que ella creía tener en su corazón y por eso es que acceleractor mata a mas de 2o mil clones quienes representan cada una un voltio de la electricidad que sufrió mikoto a morir, como su mente no podía soportar que mas sister murieran ella creó un héroe para que termine con todo en eso se baso en un chico de su pueblo unos años mayor que ella pero quien siempre la trato como una hermana menor, ese chico fue su primer amor antes de mikoto y esa es la razón por la cual mikoto se enamoro de touma para cumplir el deseo de Uiharu

El poder de misaki se debe a como ella la manipulo y engaño para que haga lo que deseaba y es por eso que en la serie ella puede controlar la mente de las personas

Uhiaru huyo de la escuela antes de que toda sus fantasía empezara ahora vive en los callejones de la ciudad hablando consigo misma mientras sigue ingirieron drogas ganada a sus habilidades de hacker


End file.
